Problem In Pangabula/Christian Transcript
Note: This is the Christian dubbing of the following episode; certain lines are edited to make mentions to religious nature. All lines that underlined are edited lines exclusive to this version. ---- All lines marked with two asterisks (**) are delivered by someone over the radio rather than onscreen. (Opening shot: fade in to a shot of the blue sky, seen from below. Snuffy and Big Jake fly into view.) Narrator: Big Jake was very happy for Snuffy. The little Skywriter was having his first visit to Pangabula Island, so he can see the island's famous Sparkleberry Tree. (Close-up of the green monoplane, eyeing the o.s. island below.) Snuffy: Jay Jay and Tracy told me so much about the Sparkleberry Tree—I can't wait to see it for myself. (Cut to Big Jake.) Big Jake: Oh, I wish I could see it with you too, Snuffy, but...I have to make an important delivery here on the island. You kids can visit it on your own. (Widen to frame Snuffy.) Well, I wanna hear all about it when I get back, Snuffy. Snuffy: Okay, Big Jake, bye! (Big Jake swoops o.s.; close-up of Snuffy, head turning to scan for anything.) [Continuity error: The above scene contradicts earlier episodes as Snuffy has visited Pangabula Island before.] Narrator: So, Big Jake took off to make his nearby delivery, and Snuffy went to find Jay Jay and Tracy. (Snuffy swoops o.s. on the end of this; cut to an overview of Pangabula Island and rotate slowly as Snuffy flies around it and heads toward it.) Narrator: Snuffy flew back to the island as fast as his little wings could take him. (Underview of Snuffy, flying closer into frame.) Snuffy: Oh, I see Tracy and Jay Jay! They're over there, by that huge tree! (gasps) Could that be the Sparkleberry Tree? I think it is! Oh, boy! (He dives o.s. as he finishes; wipe to the island shore where both the blue and light violet jet planes are standing near the Sparkleberry Tree. For some reason, its berries are uncolored and not sparkling; a strip of deep sand stretches its way past it. Snuffy taxis his way into view and joins his friends.) Snuffy: Hi, Tracy. Hi, Jay Jay. Is this it? Is this the Sparkleberry Tree? (Closer shot; the tree's face is shown to have a big frown instead of its usual smile. Both jet planes speak in a rather dejected, unhappy sort of manner.) Jay Jay, Tracy: Yeah. It is. Snuffy: Well, it's so...so... (Close-up of the tree; he continues o.s.) Um...you know, i-i-it's really kinda...unsparkly. (Back to the trio; he turns toward them.) Hey, were you guys pulling my prop about those sparkling berries? Tracy: No way. (Close-up.) They used to glitter like little stars! Snuffy: Well, then, um...we must be standing near the wrong tree. (Overhead shot; Jay Jay moans.) Jay Jay: Sorry, Snuffy, this is the one and only Sparkleberry Tree. Tracy: Something's wrong. The tree looks sick. Maybe we'd better figure out why. (As the narrator speaks, the three planes begin to roam around, eyes peeled for anything strange or different.) Narrator: The young planes searched for clues. They knew God wanted them to care for His creation. Tracy: I don't see anything strange around the bottom, and I don't see anything funny near the top, either. (Dissolve to the other side; one by one, the three planes taxi into view.) Jay Jay: Sure is strange. I wonder what's wrong? Tracy: Let's radio Brenda, maybe she'll know what to do. Jay Jay: Good idea. (In close-up, he turns the blue-violet eyes in the direction of his radio and speaks into it.) Jay Jay: This is Jay Jay calling Brenda. (Cut to inside the main hangar at Tarrytown Airport; Brenda comes into view, wearing her headset and portable radio strapped to her waist.) ** Jay Jay: Come in, Brenda. Brenda: Oh, hey, Jay Jay! How's the trip going? How's Pangabula Island? ** Jay Jay: Hi, Brenda. (Back to the trio; the sad tree stands before them.) Jay Jay: We're here, but...the Sparkleberry Tree looks awful sick, and we can't figure out why. (Cut to a very confused Brenda.) ** Jay Jay: The branches are all droopy. ** Tracy: And the berries aren't sparkly. ** Snuffy: It's really, really sad. Brenda: Well, that sounds awful. I wonder what's wrong with the Sparkleberry Tree? (pauses) Wait a minute. I remember reading, that plants need three things to keep them healthy: good soil, which is basically the dirt that plants live in, and most importantly, lots of sunlight and water. (Cut back to the trio, still next to the sad, unsparkly tree.) ** Brenda: Why don't you guys look for these three things? The more information we can gather, the better we can figure all this out. Jay Jay: Okay. ** Brenda: Brenda Blue, over and out. Tracy: Brenda's right. Let's go see what we can find out. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Yeah! (Cut to him.) Maybe the Sparkleberry Tree needs sunlight, water and good soil, too. Let's split up and look all over the Pangabula Island to check on those three things. Snuffy: Okay, let's get goin'. (All three split up; dissolve to an overview of Pangabula Jungle, the camera tracking slowly across. Jay Jay flies into view, seen from behind.) Narrator: Jay Jay flew low over the trees of Pangabula Island, searching for clues. But hard as he looked, he couldn't find a thing. (Head-on view of the blue leader, he lets his eyes scan the scenery below.) Jay Jay: Let's see. Brenda said plants need sunlight. But all these trees are getting lots of sunshine. (He swoops o.s.; dissolve back to the Sparkleberry Tree, still not sparkly. A worried Jay Jay taxis up to it.) Jay Jay: The Sparkleberry Tree's getting a bunch of sun, too. (Close-up of the tree; he continues o.s.) So...that's not the problem. Narrator: Jay Jay thought and thought about how he could help. (He gets closer to the tree) He decided to pray that God would bring back the tree's sparkle. Jay Jay: Don't worry. We won't let'cha down, pal. (to himself) I just hope Tracy has better luck solving this mystery than I did. (Cut to Tracy roaming another beach; she scans the sand below her.) Tracy: Let's see. There's plenty of dirt here, and that's just what Brenda said was perfect for plants. (She goes over to a palm tree.) Maybe there's not enough dirt around the tree. Narrator: Tracy decided to fly back to see if this was the problem. (She exits; dissolve to Jay Jay next to the tree. Tracy joins; not enough dirt is not the problem as she predicted. There is one change, most of its leaves have fallen to the ground.) Jay Jay: Hi, Tracy. Tracy: Hi, Jay Jay. Did you find out anything about the tree? Jay Jay: Oh, I checked and double-checked. The Sparkleberry Tree's getting plenty of sunlight, so...that's not why it's sick. What about you? Did you find anything? Tracy: I'll let you know in just a minute. (She taxis toward one of the tree's roots and eyes it carefully.) Tracy: Huh. The dirt by the Sparkleberry Tree is just like the dirt on the rest of Pangabula Island. I don't get it. What's hurting this poor tree? (After a full second, more leaves begin to fall from above; the lavender plane notices this with a gasp.) Tracy: Oh no! Now the Sparkleberry Tree's losing its leaves! (Jay Jay joins her.) Jay Jay: Oh, this is awful! I hope Snuffy's found out what's wrong. (Dissolve to Snuffy in a glen on another part of the island; he stares at a lake before him.) Narrator: Snuffy remembered that trees need water to be healthy, and he soon learned how God wanted him to help the Sparkleberry Tree. (Right after this line, Snuffy backs up, something catching his eye.) Snuffy: Hey, what's that? (Pull back to frame the whole river; the stream plodding toward the camera is blocked by a huge pile of trash, resulting in a dry strip through the grass. The skywriter taxis toward this dump site and examines it.) Snuffy: Hey, it looks like this trash is right in the middle of the water here. (Close-up of the trash on the end of this.) Hmm, I wonder if this water is supposed to run by the Sparkleberry Tree. (Pull back to frame him.) Maybe the Sparkleberry Tree is just thirsty—'cause this water isn't reaching it. Narrator: Snuffy began to follow the dried up water trail to see if it ran next to the Sparkleberry Tree. (The skywriter taxis slowly along the strip during this; from here, dissolve to a close-up of the tree as he comes forward; more leaves are dropping from its branches. The deep strip of sand from earlier is part of the dried up river.) Narrator: Snuffy saw that the water trail led him right back to the Sparkleberry Tree— (Pull back to frame Jay Jay and Tracy.) —and his waiting friends. Snuffy had solved the mystery. Snuffy: Guess what, guys! I went to Pangabula Stream and found this water trail that led me right back here. I bet the Sparkleberry Tree used to drink from it, but it can't anymore. Jay Jay: But why not? Snuffy: 'Cause some trash is in the stream so it can't reach all the way to the Sparkleberry Tree. Tracy: Jay Jay's talking on the radio to Brenda. Did you hear Snuffy, Brenda? ** Brenda: I sure did, good work, Snuffy! (A smile spreads itself across the Skywriter's face; cut to Brenda in the hangar.) Brenda: The stream of water that feeds the Sparkleberry Tree is so filled up with trash, that the sparkleberries can't drink any of it. And without water, even a sparkleberry can lose its sparkle and get sick. Poor tree, it must really be thirsty. ** Snuffy: Brenda? (Back to Snuffy on the seashore.) Snuffy: I didn't know trees can be thirsty. Whenever I'm thirsty, you and Big Jake and Savannah and Oscar always take care of me, and give me water. But you're all grownups, I don't know what a little plane like me can do to take care of a big tree. (Widen to frame the tree on the end of this.) ** Brenda: But there is something that you can do, Snuffy. Snuffy: Really? I'm not to little to help such a big tree? (Back to Brenda in her workshop.) Brenda: No, you're just the right size. All you have to do is remove the trash from the stream. Once the trash is gone, the water will be free to run down the water trail and reach the Sparkleberry Tree again. See? Then it won't be thirsty anymore. (Cut back to Snuffy, overly excited at this suggestion.) Snuffy: Is that all? Then, let's do it! Jay Jay: Yeah! Let's go! Tracy: Yay! (The three planes taxi out of view; dissolve to the garbage blocked stream as they approach it one by one.) Narrator: Jay Jay and Tracy followed Snuffy along the stream until they reached the pile of trash. Jay Jay: Yuck! (Close-up of the trash; he continues o.s.) Look at all that paper and stuff! Snuffy: (from o.s.) It's all messy! (Cut to Tracy.) Tracy: How will we move it? (Overhead shot of the trio.) Narrator: The little planes thought long and hard. (Close-up of Jay Jay; the sound of his jets begins to rev up, and he begins to wobble and jitter slightly in place.) Narrator: Jay Jay thought so hard, his jets began to spin. (Extreme close-up of one jet.) Faster, and faster they spun, until it gave him a great idea. (Cut to frame all of him on the end of this; he stops jittering, the blue-violet eyes widening in realization.) Jay Jay: Hey, guys, I know what we can do. (Cut to the trash; he continues o.s.) We can blow the trash over to the side of the stream, onto the sand! (Cut to frame all of them.) Snuffy: Yeah! Tracy: Okay, let's do it! (One by one, the three planes taxi out of frame; dissolve to a head-on view of the sky. The trio swoops into view from the left, flying in a triangular formation as they come forward.) Upbeat, driving hammond organ/bass/drum melody with tambourine; fast 4, half-time feel (A major) Short synth sequence every third beat Jay Jay: That tree'll look great in no time, guys! Tracy: Yeah! (They lean from side to side and swoop in those directions as well.) All: Clean it up Let's clean it up Synth sequences stop Jay Jay: Oh, come on guys, we found the key Snuffy: To help the Sparkleberry Tree Tracy: She's been saying "I've had enough!" Snuffy: And doesn't like this yucky stuff Drum line on last word, harp for four beats on second line; synth sequences resume (Down they go; cut to an overview of the stream. One by one, each plane flies downward past the garbage and back up, a few bunches of trash gets knocked away with each swoop.) All: Let's clean it up Let's clean it up Synth sequences stop (They rise back into the air in their formation.) Tracy: I can go faster, how 'bout you? Jay Jay: Sure, crank it up a notch or two Harp for four beats on next line; synth sequences resume (They swoop o.s.; they zoom past the trash as of earlier, knocking more out of the stream.) All: Let's clean it up Let's clean it up Strings in; synth sequences stop (The last swoop manages to get the final bits of trash out of the way, and the water starts to flow through the empty ditch. In the sky, the trio, back in formation, rises into view at a long distance and comes forward.) All: All creation needs a hand Tracy: With all the trees Jay Jay: And streams Snuffy: And plants All instruments out for one bar except a drum line All instruments back in on start of next line (As Tracy sings the next line, the trio do one loop of flying tricks: she and Jay Jay somersault, Snuffy barrel rolls.) Tracy: Oh, think of how pretty everything'll be Snuffy: For you and me, and the berry tree Jay Jay: And when everybody helps, it's kind of fun All instruments out (Blue-violet, orange-brown and blue-grey eyes all flick downward in the direction of the stream; during the following, cut to their perspective. All of the trash is removed, and the water is flowing.) Tracy: Hey! Snuffy: We did it! All: WE'RE DONE! Harp for two bars; all instruments in for final line (As they cheer, they swoop out of frame; one by one, they taxi up to the now-flowing stream to marvel at it.) All: We cleaned it up Song ends (Close-up of the stream, now flowing with water.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) We did it! Jay Jay: Yeah, look at the water! (Pull back to frame them.) All: YAY!!! Snuffy: Hey guys, maybe we could radio Herky to hover over and take the trash away for us. Tracy: Good idea. And we can tell everyone here on the island to look out for the litterbugs who put trash in the water, so this won't happen ever again. Jay Jay: All right! We gotta make sure our friend, the Sparkleberry Tree gets plenty of water to drink. Let's go see how he's doing. Tracy: Okay, come on! [Continuity error: The tree was referred to as a female in the song, but Jay Jay refers to it as a male here.] (They exit; dissolve to an empty area of the seashore. As the narrator speaks, each plane comes into view and they line up one at a time, their eyes lighting up in total amazement and wonder when they notice something o.s.) Narrator: When Snuffy, Jay Jay and Tracy returned to the Sparkleberry Tree, they saw a very different sight. All: Ooh!/Ahh! (Overhead shot of the seashore; two big changes have occurred. One: the Sparkleberry Tree is now sparkling, and its leaves are back in place. Two, a strip of water flows its way past.) Jay Jay: Look at the tree! (Close-up of the tree; its face has returned to its usual happy manner.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) It's not sad-looking anymore! Narrator: Yes, the Sparkleberry Tree was beautiful once again. (Cut to Tracy on the end of this.) Tracy: (from o.s.) I gotta hand it to you, Snuff. You solved the mystery and made the Sparkleberry Tree feel better again. Snuffy: (chuckles) Thanks. And you were right too, guys. The Sparkleberry Tree is as neat as you said it would be. I'm so glad we can make it feel better. (All three marvel at this wonderful sight, smiles spreading across their faces.) Narrator: The Bible tells us that we need to take care of God's creation— (Cut to the tree.) —so that we can know the beauty he made— (Close-up of the tree face; a stream of sparkles spins its way around the trunk.) —like the beauty of the Sparkleberry Tree. (Pull back to frame the kids as they continue to marvel at the tree, then fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Christian Transcripts